Girl meets Lessons
by Lovergirl01275
Summary: John Quincy Adams middle school has a new student- Luke Ross- The gang takes him under their wing, but what effect will he have on the group? Will he finally be able to make Maya and Lucas confuse their feels?
1. Expression

**_I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR JESSIE_**

 ** _in this story Jessie never want to Hollywood_**

Maya woke up that morning to someone shaking her rapidly. She finally opened her eyes to see it was Lucas.

"What do you want Huckleberry?" she asked still half asleep

"What do you mean school starts in an hour" he said

"I'm aware, why do I have to wake up now though?"she mounded

"You wanna come get Pancakes before we go pick up Riley?" Lucas said with a smile on his face

"YES, your paying though. I'll be ready in a minute just get out" Maya said as she stood up.

Lucas exited threw the window and waited on the fire escape. After about 5 minutes Maya was ready. She wore a pair of black leather boot, jean shorts, and an Aqua floral top. Lucas felt under dressed all he had on was a faded blue shirt with a pair of jeans. Even though we only had about 6 days left of school it still seemed to cool for shorts.

"I'm ready, where to?" Maya asked

"You pick I picked last time" Lucas said.

"Um... How about the Pancake Palace?"

"Works for me, aren't you going to grab your stuff?" Gesturing to his messenger bag

"Nah it's only school" Maya laughed

"You're going to fail"

"I don't care grades don't matter till high school anyways"

As they walked to the pancake palace they talked about school and they're summers. Maya was going to stay in the city while Lucas was planning on going down to his Grandfather's ranch with Zay.

* * *

Final after breakfast they arrived at Riley's house. Maya want threw the window of course while Lucas had to go to the door to make sure doesn't yell at him for being in his daughters room again.

Finally it was history class. Maya walked in and took her seat next to Riley's and in front of Lucas's. Maya expected Mr. Matthews to start his lesson like ever other day, with a life lesson. In stead it started like this

"We have a new student, oh boy" Mr. Matthews said.

"ah another one" Maya wind "First it was Lucas, then it was Zay, and now this guy"

An average height boy with Raven black hair and Brown eyes walks in. He handed Mr. Matthews a transfer slip. As he walked past her desk she noticed he had freckles. He wore a red shirt with a red flannel button up on top of that with black jeans and LeBron Christmases. He took a seat behind Farkle.

"Alright day we'll be studying..." Mr. Matthews said as he wrote on the board. "Standing up, Jacob Riis. What did he do?"

"Created Reese Chocolate" Maya joked

"Zay what did Jacob Riis do?"

"Something" Zay said heisting "That Farkle will now explain"

Farkle stood up "Jacob Riis photographed the horrible living conditions of tenements"

"Yes very good Farkle, Emma Lazarus, what she do?"

"She helped Jewish immigrants, she helped them by writing but they're awful living conditions, her Poem the New colossus is on the statute of liberty right?" Riley said

"Correct" Mr. Matthews said "Both of them expressed a wrong through the arts. Riis used photography and Emma Lazarus used literature. In going to show you this video made by the students of Glendaal Elementary in upstate New York. It's called 'How to Unmake a Bully' ".

The movie was about a boy who was being bullied by another boy and what he learned to do about it. The movie looked awesome it was hard to believe it was a student film. Maya really enjoyed it but she'd never dare say that to Mr. Matthews. As the film ended the classroom exploded with applause.

"the students of a Glendaal elementary exposed bullying threw film" and with those parting words the bell rang


	2. New New Kid

Riley, Maya, Zay, and Lucas were waiting outside John Quincey Adams Middle School for Farkle to get out of Debate Club when the new boy walked by.

"Hey freckles" Maya called hopping off her spot on the wall.

"Yeah blondie" he said walking towards them.

"You got a name freckles?" Maya said.

"I'm Luke,Luke Ross,and you're?" The boy said.

"I'm Maya, that's Riley, this is Lucas, and that's Zay, Farkles' at Debate Club" Maya said gesturing to her friends.

"Where you from Luke?" Riley said

"Walden" Luke answered

"They have an awesome basketball team" Lucas said

"Yeah" Luke said "This season anyways"

"So what brings you to JQA?" Lucas asked

"Well, my brother and sisters are going to summer camp while I get to stay here and be tutored" Luke answered

"What are your brother and sisters names?" Riley asked

" Emma, Ravi, and Zuri" Luke replied

Just then Farkle walked out of the

school.

"Hey Luke" he said

"Farkle, Well I best be on my way or my Nanny will be mad, nice meeting you and that stuff" Luke said

"Wait you wanna walk home with us? Where do you live?" Riley said

"Sure, I live in the Fairfield" Luke said

"Oh that's right near my Place" Farkle answered

"Okay, let's get going" Maya said

Luke walked into the lobby and Tony was at the desk.

"Hey Luke how was the new school?" Tony asked

" Awesome it's a lot bigger the Walden, I made some friends who didn't know who I was." Luke answered

" Names?"

" Maya, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay" Luke answered

" what's a Farkle?"

" Stuart Minkus's son"

"Farkle Minkus wow"

"Bye Tony" Luke said as he entered the elevator


	3. Legacy

LEGACY,COURAGE, BRAVERY

these 3 words were written on the board.

"Pop Quiz" said " Riley, Feelings"

"Something you have" Riley answer

"And for extra credit?"

"Don't try not feeling anything, embrace them" Riley replied with a smile on her face.

"Good. Farkle Belgium 1831?" Mr. Matthews asked

"Promises" Farkle answered

"And for extra credit?"

"You promised to teach us about Belgium 1831 when we were in 7th grade. You can't always keep promises" Farkle replied

"Lucas, Forgiveness" Mr. Matthews asked

"When you forgive someone for what they've done to you" Lucas replied

" And for Extra Credit?"

"Sometimes people do thing that are just Unforgivable, if you can't

forgive them don't. If what they've done to you still hurts you don't have to forgive them. Somethings are just unforgivable." Lucas finished. looking strait at Maya.

"Good. Maya, Secret of life. What is it?"

"People change people" Maya said.

"And for extra credit?"

"On the first day of seventh grade it was just Riley, Farkle and I. I didn't follow the rules. I didn't have an respect for anyone. I didn't believe. I didn't feel. I stepped back. I was broken. Now I'm not." Maya said almost tearing up. "Thank you for fixing something that I thought was impossible to fix." Maya said looking at Lucas.

"Luke" Mr. Matthews said "You've only been here a day but what have you learned?"

"I've learned that the ones who love you will always try and do what's best for you. I was sent here against my wishes. My brother and sisters get to go to an awesome summer camp while I'm stuck here. I now realise why my Nanny sent me here. Because she cares about me she wants me to be successful. And I've never realised that before." Luke said. "I think I'm going to fit in well here."

"I think you're going to fit in well here, as well" Mr. Matthews said "Zay"

"Oh what do you want?" Zay answered back

"You once asked me if I know what subject I taught. Correct?" Mr. Matthews said

"Yes"

"Zay what subject do I teach?"

"History. And for extra credit? The past, present, and future. Our lives" Zay said looking satisfied with his anwser.

"Correct!" Maya said pointing at Zay "he teaches us about what we need to live, and I'm forever grateful for that Mr. Matthews, just don't expect my gratitude to last long."

"I won't dream of it Maya" Mr. Matthews said with a smile.

"I don't think any of us would" Riley said with a smirk "Maya's different like that, she shows respect by not showing it at all"

"That made NO sense!" Farkle said practically jumping out of his seat

"That's the point" Maya said, leaving Farkle very confused.


	4. The fight

**Disclaimer:I do not own Girl meets World or Jessie.**

 **I know Riley seems a little out of character for this chapter and I'm sorry abut that I just needed something to work with**

* * *

"So the end of the year dance is coming up" Mr. Matthews said "Oh boy"

"Actually Dad, we've decided to go as a group, each guy gets to dance with each girl at least once." Riley said with a smile

"So you're going to let Maya dance with Lucas?" Sarah said. Riley whipped her head around to face her. Then turned to look at Maya. "You're not going to dance with Lucas are you?"

Lucas face turned red and so did Maya. "Well you did say each guy gets to dance with each girl at least once." Maya said

"Yeah but I didn't mean with Lucas!" Riley said in her usual awkward way

"Okay, I won't dance with Lucas!" Maya said

"You won't" Lucas said "you won't dance with me"

"I can't, because you're going to be dancing with Riley, Ranger Rick" Maya said trying to cover the disappointment in her voice with humor.

"Riley, why won't you let Maya dance with me" Lucas said turning to Riley.

"Because Maya probably won't even want to, besides why would you want to dance with her anyway?" Riley said back, the class started to 'ohh', Riley hadn't meant for it to be hurtful.

"What!" Lucas said raising his voice a little.

"Lucas Stop-" Maya said standing up. But she was cut off by Lucas.

"No Maya, You're not her puppet! you're her best friend! It's about time she starts treating you like one"

"I don't treat her like a puppet! I let her make her own choices! I don't control her!" Riley said standing up

"Did you or did you not just say she couldn't dance with who every she wanted?" Lucas said standing up as well

"I didn't say she could I said she won't, and sense when does Maya obey rules! And Why do you want to dance with _her_! Why-" Riley was cut off by a sob. It wasn't from Riley though. She turned her head to see where it came from. Maya.

"Maya" Riley said reaching for her, she swat her hand down and walked out the door.

"Maya!" Lucas called after her.

"Go" Mr. Matthews said to Lucas "Go find her"

* * *

 **Sorry about these lame chapters, I've been having writers block recently on all of my stories so if you have any ideas or questions please tell me!**


	5. Déjà Vu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or Jessie**

 **** _I've seen this all before, but this time... It's better_

Lucas's POV

I chased after Maya, I figured she'd try and get out of the school and then hind. I went to the only place I knew she would be. Central Park.

Central Park was at least 13 miles away so Maya would have to take the subway. There are 4 Stops between school and Central Park. Each stop takes 3 mins and there's 5 minutes in between each stop. It takes Maya about 3 minutes to walk from the train to the park. I know I'm not a genius like Farkle but I can do simple math. I had roughly about 35 minutes to get too Central Park. Taking the subway would take to long, taking a bus would be too long, hauling a taxis is nearly impossible, I guess I'll just quickly rent a bike and then bike 13 miles.

It takes me 30 minutes to bike 13 miles so I have a 5 minute error window.

I starting biking down the streets, in between cars, on sidewalks, in the grass, even down steps. I finally arrived at Central Park in 32 minutes. I walked over to the bench Maya always went to and sat down. I really hope she came her. Otherwise I overly exhausted myself for nothing. Sure enough 6 minutes later Maya walked up to the bench no sat down next to me, not reacting at all.

"You're two minutes late" I said trying to get her to talk to me.

"I missed the first train," Maya said back. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Anyone give you trouble?" I asked her

"No" Maya said "how did you get here so fast?"

"I rented a bike?"

"You biked 13 miles!" Maya said "I knew you were athletic, but that's tough. Why?"

"I need to see if you were okay?"

"Lucas I'm fine"

"No you're not"

"How would you know?"

"Because you just called me Lucas"

"Touché"

"Maya, talk to me"

"What is there to say?"

"There's a lot to say. I don't think I've ever seen you cry in school."

"It's not what Riley said"

"What? What is it then?"

"It's what you said, about the puppet and the puppet master"

"Maya" I said surprised, my voice softened. "Maya I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you"

"Lucas" Maya said looking up at me, "you didn't hurt me"

"Then why were you crying?"

" 'Cause made me realize that you were right!" Maya said looking up at me, she had tears in her eyes again. "I'm living Riley's life! She gives me rules, things that I can and can't do, and I either obey them of defy them. But they're her rules I broke"

"Maya" I said hugging her "Maya, I'm going to take you home now, okay?"

"Okay"

I stood up with my arm still around her waist. We walked to the subway, and got on. Maya insisted I sit down while she held onto the pole a little pit ahead of me. I didn't protest because I knew Maya was upset. We were almost to our stop when the train jerked and Maya slipped and fall. She feel right into my lap. Just like Riley had when I first meet her. Except this time it was different.

"Do you know where we are?" Maya asked

"No" I emitted

"This is the exact train Riley feel into your lap on" Maya said

"Well then I don't know if this is a cursed train, for always making people fall, or a gifted train that always makes me fall for girls" I said looking down at Maya's blue eyes

"Let's go with gifted" Maya said. And with that we pulled into the station.

It was raining outside and we didn't have an umbrella. Riley and Maya umbrella catty was empty because everyone needed them. All Maya had on was a short sleeve shirt and shorts, not exactly warm clothes.

"Maya" I called to her over the rain. " take my hoodie" I said handing it to her

"I'm find Huckleberry" Maya said

"No you're not, your lips are purple, that's not good"

"Sense when do you want to be doctor?"

"I don't, I wanna be a vet"

" I still don't need your hoodie" Maya said. Before she could react I slipped it over her head and flipped the hood up. She stopped shivering. The hoodie was really big on her, but it was keeping her warm.

"Thanks Ranger Rick"

"Anytime, now let's get you back to your apparent"

"No really Lucas, thank you, for everything" Maya said leaning closer"for sticking up for me, for being my friend, thank you"

I leaned closer to her "Anytime" and just like that...

I kissed her. She kissed be back. The kiss was filled with passion, fireworks went off in my head, when I kissed her I felt something different from when Riley kissed me. This was the first time I actually kiss some one. We eventually broke away, manly for air, but some because Maya was soaking wet. I hugged her quickly.

"Lucas" Maya said, I looked down at her "P-Please d-don't tell R-Riley"

"I won't" I said "come on" we need to get you warmed up"

 **YESS FINALLY A lucaya kiss. I am aware that in Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2 Lucas dies pick Riley over Maya, but this is A fanfic and that doesn't happen. I'll try to get Luke in there a little more. I think the next 2 chapters will be manly the gang, but he will eventually come in and play a big roll. PLEASE REVIEW I'm still having a little Writers block so if you could suggest so ideas that would be GREAT**


	6. The Walk home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or Jessie**

 **Special shout out to OlyTrop for the idea of this chapter!**

Riley's POV

Maya didn't come throw my window last night. Farkle texted me telling me that she was home, Lucas had found her at the park and told her to go home. I really did feel guilty that I made Maya cry, I mean the only person to ever make her cry was her father, was I that bad. I thought back to the argument again, I mean what was so wrong with me asking Maya not to dance with Lucas, I mean we had a unofficial thing of course Maya wasn't going to dance with Lucas. Maya wouldn't want to dance with Lucas anyway. But why was Lucas putting up such a fight about it, Lucas only argues if he's defending someone he really cares about. Sure he and Maya were friends but they weren't that close. Right? When I asked why he wanted to dance with her, I hadn't intended to offended her, or him. Maya doesn't usually stay mad at me for that long, right?

Well that's enough thinking negatively for now. I need to get ready for school. Maya still hadn't showed up for breakfast by the time I was dressed. Mom was pacing the kitchen, while Dad sat at he table biting his nails. Auggie was eating breakfast at the table.

"Where is she?" Dad said when he saw me

"Who?" I said

"Maya" Mom said "where's Maya"

"She's not here" I said, emitting defeat "she didn't come throw the window"

"And you're not concerned?" Auggie asked, I shook my head.

"Maya is a young lady, perfectly capable of finding her way to school" I said "besides, she's upset, she needs her space and I respect that"

"Good" my mom said "but you're still going to have to apology and fix things with her, and Lucas"

"I understand" I said. I picked up my bag and started out the door.

When I finally got to the subway, it was fairly empty. There was the regular people, trying to get to work, the tourists, trying to not get lost again, and the homeless, that were trying to get some cash. But one person stood out to me. There was a mess of golden blonde hair, wearing a black leather jacket and jean shorts. Her back was to me but she know I was here.

"Riley Peaches Matthews" she said as I got closer to her. She turned around and hugged me. "You're not mad at me are you?"

I was a little surprised, Maya thought I was mad at her! "No, I could never be mad at you" I said with a smile

"Good"

"I'm sorry about yesterday" I said "when I asked why he wanted to dance with you I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant" Maya said "and I'm not mad"

"Good"

"Now let's get to school" Maya said stepping into the subway train, I followed her. When she sat down I noticed she had a black messaged bag at her side, which was weird because Maya doesn't usually bring a bag to school.

"What's in the bag?" I asked

"Homework and stuff" Maya replied

"Sense when do you do homework?"

"Riley, I have to ace the finals or I'm not going to high school"

"Makes sense" I said.

When we got to school Farkle, Zay and Luke were waiting for us in the bench by our lockers. When Farkle and Zay saw Maya they jumped up and hugged her.

"Guys" Maya said "guys, I can't breathe"

They released her. "Are you okay?" Luke asked her

"I am now" Maya replied. Just then Lucas walked out of the Mr. Matthews class room.

"Hi" Maya said awkwardly to Lucas

"Hey" Lucas said back

"Hey" Maya said looking down

"Howdy" Lucas said shifting his weight. What was going on between them? I mean they never acted like this. Something was going on here, I just didn't know what. I can't asked them right now because I just finished fight with Lucas, I can't start another one. That reminds me.

"Lucas, I'm sorry" I blurted out "about yesterday. I was being a complete jerk and I don't know why. But I'm sorry, I really am."

Lucas looked at Maya, she nodded. "I forgive you" Lucas said before walking away.

School was finally over. Only 3 more days and it will be summer! I waited outside for my friends, Maya was the first one out.

"Hey Peaches, I won't be able to go home with you today, I have to finish a painting for the art gallery" Maya said. "I'm sorry"

"No it's fine, you're still going to come over later right?" I said

"I would't miss the Friends game" Maya said with a smirk and walked back into the school.

As couple minutes later I got a text from Farkle:

 _F-Hey Riley I won't be able to walk home with you tonight, sorry, the science lab exploded again_

 _Me-it's fine do you need any help?_

 _F-I I should be good. Are we still on for 'Friend game night' tonight?_

 _Me- yeah, see you then?_

 _F-Yup!_

Okay so if Farkle and Maya are staying after, where are Zay and Lucas? As if on Que. I got a text from Zay:

 _Zay -Hey Baseball practice got rescheduled 4 2day we won't be walkin' home w/ u guys sorry_

 _Me -it's fine Zay_

 _Zay -see you at 'Friend Game Night'_

 _Me -Yup_

Great, now I have no one to walk home with. I started down the steps of JQA.

"Wait!" Some yelled from behind me. I turned around to see Luke running towards me. "Can I walk you home?"

"I don't see why not" I said with a smile. I hadn't really gotten to know Luke that well so maybe we could become friends. "Do you like it here at John Quincy Adams?"

"Yeah, it great" Luke said "it's a lot bigger then Walden was, and a lot nice"

"Tell me about yourself" I said

"Well I have 2 sisters and a brother, Emma, Zuri, and Raci . I'm adopted, Ravi and Zuri are too. I was original from Detroit, my mother is Christina Ross and my dad is Morgan Ross. Our nanny lives with us because my parents are always away on business. We have a butler, he doesn't do much." Luke said "anyway that's my life, what about you?"

"Well, I have a brother named Auggie. I was born in Philadelphia. My parents are Cory and Topanga Matthews. Maya is like my sister and basically lives with me. And you already know my dads my teacher so, that really it" I said

"That's nice" Luke said. We continued talking for a while, Luke was a funny guy.

When we finally reach my apartment I said good-bye and walked it, I quickly swung open the door again and Luke turned back around

"Yeah?" He asked

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked him

"Nothing" he answered

"Do you wanna come to Friend Game Night tonight?" I asked

He smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

 **Sorry for the sucky chapter, I'm still having a little writers block, if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me!**

 **Remember to check out some of my other stories too. Bye**


	7. Till Midnight

**Im finally done with this chapter! I'm sorry it stinks I just need a place holder. But in order for me to update again I'm going to need at least 4 new reviews on this story**

Maya POV

I was in my room getting ready for the Friend Game Night. I look at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a sleeveless black and white plaid shirt, with slightly ripped blue jeans, a jean jacket, black boots and black studded earrings. I had to change out of what I was wearing today because I had gotten paint on it earlier. Friend Game Night didn't start till 7:30 and it was 6:45 so I have plenty of free time. Well I could do my homework because Riley now thinks I'm going ton start doing it just because I brought my bag to school. But the only reason I'm did that was so I could give Ranger Rick his hoodie back. I opened my binder, and took out my English homework.

"Write a short, meaningful poem about what you want but you can't have, for instance some girls may pick: marrying a celebrity, having a different natural hair color, or something as simple as a castle. Some boys may pick: marrying a celebrity, being good at sports or school,or a Porsche. Pick something you want but you can't have, isn't realistic to have, such as 20 horses, if you grow up to be rich, you may have 20 horses." I read allowed from my paper, easy something j want but can't have. Well Farkle would probably write about world domination, I don't really want that. Riley would write about World Peace or Enternal Love, I don't want that either. Zay would write about a sports car, or his own comedy show, or to have everything turn out as he planned, now a sports car sounds REALLY cool but that not what I'm looking for. Luke might right about have his family together again, maybe meeting his real mother and father, but I don't want to see my father again. Lucas, he might write about being back in Texas, or maybe something else...I can think about Lucas right now I have work to do.

"What's something I want but can't have?" I wondered out loud. Suddenly I got an idea. I scribbled it down on a piece of printer paper and looked it over, I read it to myself in my head.

I crumbled it up and put it in the pocket of my jacket, it was ridiculous, stupid, idiotic. I'll just have to come up with something else. But not now because right now I have to get to Riley's for Friend Game Night.

I went through the bay window and sat next to Riley. She wore a simple knee length Hot Pink dress, with orange leggings, a pink flower necklace, and pink flower studs. She was smiling, of course.

"Ready for Friend Game Night?" I asked her.

"Always!" she said very excitedly with a smile

"Well you're extra perky today, what's going on?" I asked her

"Luke walked me home today!" She said with another huge smile

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Riley's got a boyfriend" I teased

"Not like that, I just invited him to Friend Game Night tonight." Riley said "besides, that won't be fair to Lucas"

My heart dropped, Lucas, I completely forgot. She still is totally in love with Lucas, it would crush her perky soul if she found out... But she's not going to, because it was a mistake. That's all.

"But guess who else is coming tonight?" Riley said

"Who?" I asked, please, please, please be-

"Josh"

"YESSSS" I cried standing up, "um I mean cool, yeah that's cool."

"Nice save there"

"Thanks Peaches"

"Girls, Farkle's here" Topanga called in to us

"Already on our way" Riley said as she walked out of her room, me on her trail.

Standing at the door was Zay, Farkle, Luke, and Lucas.

"Well Hello boys" Riley greeted

The boys answered her with 'hey', 'hi', and 'hello'. As they walked in they greeted me. Ranger Rick just gave me a small smile.

"Well Hello to you too" I said to them.

"Hey Maya can we talk to you for a second?" Zay said to me

"Who's we?" I asked

"Just Farkle and I" Zay said

"Okay, I guess" I said. And with that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into Riley's room.

"We'll be right back" Farkle called to the rest if the group. He shut Riley's door after he came in.

"What's this about?" I asked

"Maya relax" Farkle said "Sit down"

I sat down on Riley's bed and Farkle and Zay sat on opposite sides of me.

"Maya what really happened Yesterday?" Farkle said

"What do you mean?" I said trying to play dumb

"Maya, we're not that stupid and nether are you" Zay said "we know you, we know Lucas didn't just find you and tell you to go home. What really happened?"

"Nothing Happened, you guys are being ridiculous"

"Maya" Farkle said looking into my eyes, I knew I couldn't lie to Farkle. He knew me too well, he was like my brother. His eyes were filled with concerned and I hated knowing I was the reason for that. He had been my friend for forever.

"Maya" Zay said. I turned to look at him, you can't hide anything from Zay. Although he hasn't been my friend as long as Farkle, I knew I could trust him.

"Fine!" I said giving in. "Something didn't happen" I told them how Lucas was waiting for me at Central Park, and how I fell into him on the train, how it was raining, and even... even that I kissed Lucas.

I sobbing into Farkles shoulder by the time I was done telling them, Zay was rubbing my back and Farkle was hugging me.

"If Riley-if Riley ever f-found out i-it would k-kill her" I sobbed

"We won't tell her, just yet, but she needs to know. If you don't tell her by the end of the night we'll tell her, because she deserves to know and it's nothing to be ashamed of" Zay said

"It gets worse, Josh is going to be here" I said looking a them

"Oh" Farkle said "but tell Riley, then worry about Josh and Lucas, okay"

"Okay" I said getting up from the bed, "Thank you guys" I said engulfing them both in a hug.

"It's okay" Zay said

"We'd do anything for our Little Sister" Farkle said. I smiled at them and walked out of the room.

"Okay let's start Friend Game Night" I said, as I left Zay, Farkle, and my jean jacket in Riley's room

 **Again sorry about the lame chapter, and I'm going to need at least 4 new reviews for me to update it again, I'm still trying to get over my writers block, but if you have any suggestions please tell me.**

 **Also: what do you think Maya wrote her poem about, what does it say?**

 **Tell me a suggestion or suggestions on what could be in the poem**


	8. I HATE POEMS!

**Discalimer: I do not own GMW or any of its characters**

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I was in Germany and then school started. So I will most likely be updating less. Thank you for reading my story!**

 **000000000000**

MAYAS POV

Midnight.

I have till Midnight.

Its 10:00.

That's 2 hours.

Crap!

2 hours.

In 2 hours I have to crush Riley's heart, or Zay and Farkle will, making it worse.

In 2 hours, I'll stop talking to Lucas completely, for Riley.

In 2 hours. It will be Midnight

So I'll have 2 hours of fun, then crush Riley, right? No! Fine 1 1/2 hours of fun then crush Riley, okay? Nope! 1 hour? Fine 30 minutes of fun it is.

Riley, Luke, Smackle, and Zay wanted to play 'Never have I ever' except without drinks, instead we had to eat M&M. Also Smackle was going to analyze us to tell if we were lying, GREAT! Just GREAT!

Anyways here we are, sitting in a circle on the floor of the living room.

"Alright" Riley said first "I'll start" she thought for a moment before saying "Never have I ever, first a jawbreaker"

Farkle, Smackle, Luke, and Zay ate an M&M.

"Farkle, you're turn" Riley said

"Never have I ever..." Farkle started "Fallen asleep in the movie theatre"

Riley, Luke, Zay, Lucas, Smackle and I ate an M&M

"Seriously! I'm the only one" Farkle said

"you're the lone wolf" Zay joked

"Smackle, You're up!" Riley said

"Never have I ever skipped school" Smackle said

Lucas, Farkle, Luke and I ate an M&M

"Farkle! I'm disappointed" Smackle said

"I was 1 day" Farkle complained "Luke your turn"

"Never have I ever kissed someone" Luke said

Riley popped an M&M in her mouth, and Lucas hesitantly eat one. Zay ate one too.

Riley looked at Lucas, "Why'd you hesitate?"

Lucas went pale. "Because-"

"Because Lucas isn't one to share his experience publicly, he was waiting to see if you would eat one first" I finished, I don't think that's what Lucas was going to say but I had to get him out of that one.

"Wait, Lucas was your first kiss?" Luke asked

"Um, yeah"

"But then who was Lucas's?" Luke asked

"Riley" I said, wanting to stop the conversation. "We've been over this"

"Actually" Lucas cut in "that's what I was trying to say, Riley, you kissed me." He paused for a second "but I didn't kiss you back"

Riley's face went white, so did Farkles and Zays, I felt the color drain from my face. Oh my god, he wasn't going to-

"So have you had your first kiss, Lucas?" Smackle asked

"No"

"Okay then" Riley said smiling once again. Smackle didn't seem the believe it, she turn to look at Farkle and he mouthed 'tell you later' back to her.

"Alright, let's play a different game" Farkle said "Zay, your turn to pick"

He thought for a moment "Poetry battle"

"Um what!" I said

"Easy, we go around and we have to start the poem with a certain letter and who ever has the best poem in the end win that round, who even has the most points at the end of the game wins." Luke explained "and the game ends when the alphabet is complete"

"How?" Lucas responded

"I have a nerd brother" Luke replied

"Oh!" Riley said "so Zay go first, your letter is C"

"Oh this ones easy" Zay stated [By Ron Tranmer]

'Candle of love shared by two

Once gave out a glorious light.

But as time went on, love went wrong

And it became as dark as the night.'

Zay said proudly "Riley your turn D"

"Um okay" Riley said [By Walter De La Mare]

'Dark is the night,

The fire burns faint and low,

Hours - days - years,

Into grey ashes go;

I strive to read,

But sombre is the glow.'

Riley said softly "Smackle, E"

" [by William Morris]

'Each eve earth falleth down the dark,

As though its hope were o'er;

Yet lurks the sun when day is done

Behind to-morrow's door.'

Smackle recited "Farkle, F"

"[by Ella Wheeler Wilcox]

Fair Freedom's ship, too long adrift -

Of every wind the sport -

Now rigged and manned, her course well planned,

Sails proudly out of port;

And fluttering gaily from the mast

This motto is unfurled,

Let all men heed its truth who read:

"Republics rule the World!" '

Farkle finished " Lucas, G!"

"[By James Joyce]

'Gentle lady, do not sing

Sad songs about the end of love;

Lay aside sadness and sing

How love that passes is enough.'

Lucas Spoke " Luke, you're up, H"

"Okay" Luke said " oh I have a good one [Madison Julius Cawein]

'Had a birthday yesterday.

First one for, I think, a year.

Won't have one again, they say,

Till another year is here.

Funny, don't you think so? I

Can't just understand now why.'

Luke said and everyone laughed

"Okay Maya your turn" Riley said " I "

"I don't have a poem" I said

"Yeah ya do" Zay said

"Um, not one that starts with I I don't" I answered, I really have no idea what Zay was getting at here

"Maya" Farkle said. Directing my attention to him. "It's 12:01"

I went pale, all felt all the color drain from my face. So much for 30 minutes, they won't seriously tell her. But what was Zay talking about?

"Farkle..." I begin

"Maya" Zay cut in, he was holding up a crumbled piece of loose leaf. Omg, the poem I wrote earlier. I'm dead. Zay turned back toward the group. "Because Maya won't read her poem, I shall read it for her."

"Maya" Lucas said look at me. I did the 'I'm sorry' in sign language to him and then turned away.

"Maya forgot to finish her poem, so I'm going to guess the last line." Farkle said "Zay please begin reading"

 **{AN: I'm sorry I could find the author of this poem, I found it on QuizUp, so if you're the true author please tell me so I can give you credit}**

Zay began reading

"I leaves him speechless

He leaves me breathless

I couldn't care less

But I wasn't fearless

We except our flaws

They aren't unspoken

Mr. Perfect and Little Miss Broken

No matter how hard I try

I can't paper over the cracks"

"Maya never finished this piece" Farkle explained. I avoided eye contact with Lucas and Riley, God I sounded like Riley was on the verge of tears. "This is the completed poem

We except our flaws

They aren't unspoken

Mr. Perfect and Little Miss Broken

No matter how hard I try

I can't paper over the cracks

'Cause when she stepped forward

I STEPPED BACK"

 **000000000000**

 **Sorry for the sucky chapter, and the cliff hanger. I'm still having a little writers block, so some ideas would be AWESOME, thank you to all of those following my story. The poems I used in this Chapter are off the internet and I also don't own any of them. Thanks again for reading**

 **~LoverGirl**


	9. The Letters

**Sorry for the long wait! Schools in full swing and I haven't had much to time to update a lot of my stories recently. Sorry for that cliffhanger too. Here's the really bad wrap I came up with. If you want anything to happen in the story PLEASE! Tell me.**

I got up and started towards the door. I pushed passed Farkle and Zay, no one dared to stop me. The room was dead silent, I could feel Riley's eyes boring holes into the back of my head. My vision was blinded by tears. As I made my way to the door I bumped into someone's chest. It wasn't Farkles, they were too muscular. It wasn't Zay, they were too tall. It wasn't Luke, they were too thick. But it wasn't Lucas... he was too uncomfortable. I looked up. It was Josh. He looked down at me.

"You wrote that?" He said

"Yes" was all I could manage

"Is that how you really feel about Lucas?" He said

"I don't know"

"What about the long game? Are you just going to quit?"

"No"

"Answer me in a sentence" Josh said firmly

"She doesn't have too" a voice behind me said, it was Lucas "she doesn't have to answer you"

"Shut up farm boy" Josh hissed

"The poem was written from Riley's point of view" I lied "Farkle and Zay made up the last part, but that's not what it was going to say"

"It is" Riley's frail voice said from behind me

"Yeah it was going to be a present"

After that everything kind of died down, until the next day...

I was at my locker, it was stuck again. So I did what any reasonable person would do, bang on it. After pull for about 2 minutes it came flying open. I put my stuff in and then slammed the locker door closed with so much power it rattled the whole wall. Off the top of the lockers a envelope fluttered off. I picked it up off the ground and examined it.

"What do you have there?" A voice behind me said, making me jump. I quickly turned around, it was only Lucas.

"I don't know it fell of the top" I said. I flipped it over "it's addressed to 'whom it may concern' does that mean we can open it?"

"Well I could concern us so let's open it"

I peeled off the seal of the letter and slid it out. I slowly opened it to reveal beautiful calligraphy written on the inside. I handed the paper to Lucas

"Read it" I said. We walked over to the bench and he sat down and begin to read

 _" 'Dear whom it may concern,_

 _I've never had a way with words, it has always been complicated for me to express my feelings. It would seem as if I was programmed to pretend I don't have any. But because of that program, my brain sometimes malfunctions, and that has always scared me, because you can never know when it's going to happen. That's part of the reason my family is so defensive of me, because they know I'll just try to wait it out, but that never seems to work now does it. I've never understood why people tell a person everything they hate about them when they're fighting, because in a probable situation telling someone what's wrong with them will only make them better. And after all, they only miss you when you're doing good, and now that you're doing good it's kinda hard to diss you. Physically I'm not that strong, but mentally I'm made of solid brick, the problem with that? It's hard to let anyone in, you got in. Why did you have to start a fire? You can't pin this on me, you overestimate me and underestimate others. You really think they couldn't come up with it on their own? Just because it came from my lips doesn't mean it didn't come from their brain. And because of that, you lit a match, you watched ur burn, and then kicked the rumble. Even worse? You convinced other to light a match as well, then you climb into your castle and watch it burn some more. You dropped a match on my wooden city, but prepared for an atomic bomb on your metal one._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A city of gold'"_

Wow

 **Again sorry for the long wait and for the sucky chapter, but it will get better I promise. Tell me what you think, or if you have any questions, or requests**


End file.
